


Bedtime Routine

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Domestic Fluff, Multi, Sharing a Bed, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 10:10:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2344580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia stared at the papers on the desk in front of her before rubbing her eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime Routine

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: any, any, falling asleep

Lydia stared at the papers on the desk in front of her before rubbing her eyes. She was tired of grading papers from her students, especially when they were so _bad_ in answering her calculus II questions. Lydia sighed and made a note to herself to spend the next class session reviewing the previous chapter. They were going to need it for their next exam.

"Are you okay?" Derek asked as he came into the room and placed a plate with a sandwich on it on top of her desk. "I brought you food."

Lydia glanced at her clock and fought not to groan. "It's so late. Why didn't you call me down for dinner? I could have paused in my grading to eat dinner with you and Stiles."

"We didn't want to bother you."

"Why did I decide I was going to teach while I did my thesis paper? I don't need the money."

Lydia let out a soft moan as Derek kissed the side of Lydia's neck and began kneading her shoulders with his hands. "You did it because you're an overachiever and you like having stability in your life. There's nothing wrong with that. Now take a break and eat your sandwich."

She chuckled as she reached for the sandwich. It was one of Derek's specialty sandwiches, filled with roast beef and turkey, topped with spinach, onions, cucumbers, and Italian dressing, and she loved it. Derek first made it to shut Stiles up when Stiles was hungry and whiny, and now he made the sandwich for the both of them.

Derek kissed Lydia on her cheek. "I'll be downstairs cleaning up. Stiles might be in shortly to bother you, so you might want to finish up as soon as possible. You know how distracting he can be and he's feeling a little frisky."

She turned to look at Derek, enjoying the flush on his cheeks. Lydia could figure out how Derek knew just how frisky Stiles was feeling. She reached out and ran her hand down Derek's chest. "Is that so? Did Stiles try to go down on his knees and blow you while you were making dinner?" She rested her hand on the bulge on Derek's jeans, lightly squeezing his dick through the material. Derek was always down for sex, whether it was either from Lydia or Stiles individually, or the three of them together, but he hated to be bothered while he was making dinner.

Derek grunted. "He did and I stopped him. He knows better by now."

"Stiles has never been one to play by the rules. None of us have." Lydia withdrew her hand and returned to her sandwich. "Thank you for dinner."

"Any time. Don't stay up too late. You have an early start tomorrow."

Derek leaned down to kiss her before leaving her study. It didn't take her long to finish her sandwich and she was back to grading papers. Just as she had five more papers to go, Stiles entered her study.

"It's time for pretty, little banshees to get ready for bed with her two handsome boyfriends. You know how grumpy you get when you don't have enough sleep."

Lydia pushed her papers away from her. She could finish up tomorrow in between classes. "Fine. I'm pretty much done here anyway."

"That's the spirit." Stiles kissed her cheek. "If you hurry, we can catch Derek before he falls asleep and get in some hanky panky."

She laughed as she pushed her chair back and got to her feet. "Poor Stiles. You've been horny all day and both Derek and I have been too busy for you."

"Exactly, and you can make it up to me in bed." It was going to be more like Derek was going to go down on them both before they passed out. Derek stayed at home while both Lydia and Stiles went to school for their respective fields. "We should throw Derek a sexy party this weekend for everything he's done for us." Stiles grinned as he shook his head. "I think he's practicing in case we end up parents with all those packed lunches he makes for us everyday."

Lydia wasn't planning on getting pregnant any time soon, but with two virile boyfriends and Derek's not so secret wish for children, she knew it was only a matter of time before it happened. She wasn't worried though. Derek was going to make a great stay at home dad and Stiles was going to be perfect in making sure that their children were loved and full of geeky knowledge.

"Maybe," she finally said as they walked out of her study. "It'd be nice to take my time during sex instead of rushing it because we have classes or studying to do."

Lydia took a quick shower and dressed in her nightgown. By the time she reached their bedroom, Derek was on his side of the bed with a book in his hands while Stiles was pulling a shirt over his head. As soon as she entered the room, Derek placed his book on his nightstand and Stiles grinned before sliding into bed.

Derek had the right side while Lydia had the left side of the bed. Stiles was in the middle mostly because he couldn't out stubborn either her or Derek for the ends of the bed. Not that he minded much because Stiles used the position to his advantage via his roaming hands. It led to all three of them going to sleep later than intended.

Lydia got into bed and leaned across Stiles to kiss Derek before kissing Stiles as she sat back. It was almost eleven and she wasn't particularly tired just yet, but Derek was right and she did have an early start tomorrow. She was going to mention that when Derek rolled over, making Stiles squawk, and was on all fours above her.

Lydia lifted her hand to cradle Derek's cheek and kissed him. Then again, she did love when Derek's tongue was on her clit and the gooey expression Stiles made when he came into Derek's mouth. As Derek crawled down her body and pushed up her nightgown, Lydia leaned back into her pillows and made herself comfortable. Stiles curled against her side and placed his hand on her breast to play with it.

Oh well. It was for a good cause, after all. They all fell asleep easier and more deeply after sex. Lydia closed her eyes and focused on Derek's tongue. She was going to sleep well tonight.


End file.
